


I Love You More Than My Bow and Arrows

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Started shipping it, needed to write about it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Love You More Than My Bow and Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> Started shipping it, needed to write about it!

Clint walked into his and Natasha’s shared home reluctantly. “Tasha-bear?” He and Natasha had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Natasha was still mad or not.

“Nat?” Clint called out when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Nat! Open up!” Clint yelled childishly.

“Clint, shut up!” Clint smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Natasha was still upset, but at least she was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Clint mocked.

“I’m not!” Natasha yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, Nat!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN YOUR BOW AND ARROWS!” The door swung open. Natasha was red in the face with tears in her eyes; Clint couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Clint fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Natasha whispered softly.

“Fine. Fine. Natasha Romanov I love you more than my bow and arrows.” Clint stood up and opened his arms to Natasha.

“Yay!” Natasha jumped into Clint’s open arms, knocking both of them down in a flailing heap of limbs.


End file.
